Harry Potter and the Trials of War - Chapter 1
by Matheus Pauli
Summary: Harry Potter, 15 years old... and future Death Eater? Or is it all a plan from Dumbledore to bring victory to the light side? And where does the mystery that is Clarissa Yaxley fit in? AU starting on 5th year. Harry/OFC.


Authors Note: Hello Everyone! Please be welcomed to the first chapter of my fanfiction Still looking for a reliable Beta or someone that would be willing to look for the many grammatical mistakes this Fanfic surely has! On that note; This Fanfiction will have a Harry/OFC pairing, although I am yet to decide if it will be a slow burn or a very slow burn hahahaha! Starting Point is in a AU at the end of the 5th year

Tags: Harry/OFC Harry/SlytherinOFC Spy Harry! Death Eater Harry will add more as they come along :)

CHAPTER 1

Avada Kedavra!

With those words. At that moment Harry Potter realized that the concept of Light and Dark was no more, the immense rage he had felt a couple of minutes ago were gone and replaced with the feeling of ultimate bliss; initially not understanding what it meant for his life, for his friends and most importantly for the war to come.

And just like that, with those dreadful words he had avenged Sirius; Merlin, even thinking of his Godfather fueled him with an immense rage; It was not fair, why did life hurt so much? That feeling coupled with the fact that he had just officially taken a life for the first time, made Harry Potter turn his Phoenix core wand to himself:

Avada Ke ..daa..

Harry!

He turned around to see Clarissa looking at him with those purple eyes, usually filled with coldness and anger to whoever didn t know her.. A list which only included herself and Tracey Davis; now filled with shock, worry and as usual anger when she saw her ally, although she would never admit such fact to his face, with his wand pointed at his throat. Still, as quick as her worry had come it was gone, instead choosing to remind him of the fact that at this exact moment they were still trapped inside the Department of Mysteries and if they did not hurry they would never be able to make it out with his brother s portkey before the Death Eaters or Merlin Forbid the Dark Lord himself put up anti portkey wards.

With all of his rational thoughts coming back to him as if he had simply turned on a light switch once again; he acted on instincts, grabbed the stunned bodies of Ron, Martin and Hermione before barely reaching the hand of Clarissa when she shouted the activation word:

Hogwarts! -Harry Potter and the Trials of War-

A few hours later Harry Potter and Clarissa Yaxley could be found in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore himself, with a awful atmosphere in which no one saw fit to speak a word.

Together with them was Professor Snape looking with his usual fury eyes when it regarded anything which resulted in the Potter boy dragging his most prized student with him; what she saw beneficial about the boy he did not know raised by James and Lily Potter, the boy did not show any positive traits from his parents in his opinion, and was just another popular boy with an inflated ego due to being the brother of the boy-who-lived.

It was Dumbledore that finally broke the silence, having thought about his next words very carefully not to anger his two little hidden chess pieces; to anyone s eyes they were nothing but paws to the war, but the selected feel most of which were in the room knew better. Harry Potter and Clarissa Yaxley were pieces that were not even in the game, training to be inside agents since the beginning of the fourth year (or spys as Harry would say to immensely tease the Yaxley Girl):

It was a very stupid thing what you both did, had any Death Eaters escaped or shared the information that one of his most prodigious young followers and one of his top priority recruits had barged into the ministry, all to rescue 3 Gryffindors and in the process having killed 4 of his followers our whole operation would have been for nothing

After a long pause he continued,

Harry my boy, I know that you were only trying to save your brother and i can begrudgingly accept that; But you Clarissa? What led you to follow Harry and kill 4 death eaters? Did you really believe been ready for that?

For those that did not know Clarissa, the Slytherin Princess; The coldest student in Hogwarts, the girl whose Yule Ball date could not speak anymore was absolute stunning being around 6 feet tall with blonde hair and a body that made every model jealous; but no, it was her eyes that made every boy, Slytherin or Gryffindor alike to follow her every word. For those people they saw nothing but coldness in her eyes.

In all honesty she was shocked, Dumbledore did not known that she herself had only gone because Potter dragged her along; But most importantly Dumbledore did not know that she herself had only claimed 3 of the kills during that night, and the gryffindor golden boy had killed the last Death Eater with one of the Forbidden Curses; Ignoring all that she decided that a simple reply would be more beneficial, after all knowledge was power in the hands of those who knew how to use it, and she, Clarissa Yaxley trained by the dark lord himself most certainly knew what she would do to such knowledge.

Headmaster, it was a very tiring event; It is well past 2 in the morning at this point, surely we could have this conversation at another time?

To such comment Dumbledore frowned, but letting it pass by mistaking Clarissa s plan for her simple and cold attitude and for which he replied: But of course my dear, I believe that the day after tomorrow will be enough rest for you both; I will see all of you then.

-Harry Potter and the Trials of War-

Potter, we need to talk

When Harry Potter heard her voice when walking back towards the common room, he knew he was in trouble. After all he knew it wasn t like her to help anyone out; he knew that better than anyone, their shared after school classes provided enough proof. Still he knew he could not delay the inevitable instead replying: Yaxley, I am tired and hungry.. I will go to the kitchens to eat something and I will meet you in the Chamber of Secrets in 30 minutes

And with those words Harry Potter walked away leaving a angry witch behind.

-Harry Potter and the Trials of War-

What will we do Dumbledore? Wondered Severus with a calculating voice; in truth he was terrified, if the Yaxley girl and the Potter boy had been found out his position has a spy would surely have been compromised, after all, he was the one that introduced the daughter of one of his fallen supporters to the Dark Lord that together with the fact that he has been whispering about Potter for months would surely lead to his death.

That is a question that will only be answered after we hear the story from themselves Severus. said Dumbledore with his blue twinkling eyes.

Surely the boy has been a bad influence on the girl? I will not allow her to spend any more time with him.. Your plan for both of them shall be stopped at once. What would happen to her if she was to stay at the Potter s for the whole month? I will tell you, he would make her come back in red!

Or perhaps he would return wearing green and silver Chuckled Dumbledore.

At that thought Severus turned Green himself, he would never allow the Potter name disgrace the name of Slytherin not even if he went to Azkaban for killing the boy; At that Severus allowed himself a grin before replying:

I studied with both of his parents, and I can assure you that James Potter has influenced his son so much, that would never happen!

Ahhh dear friend, you forgot to mention that young Harry has chosen to take a very dangerous role in the war the repercussions of his acts will shatter his popularity, and if all goes well he shall be feared as much as Voldemort is today.

At that Severus frowned, he rather die than having to follow orders from Potter or even the Yaxley girl, but before he could reply Albus said:

But Alas, I believe that our resident here and his friends should finally be woken up.. And we should pay them a visit so that they could still have some sleep before boarding the Hogwarts express tomorrow Afternoon. Do me a favour and leave a flow message in the Weasley and Potter house hoads saying that their sons were rescued from the ministry by myself while trying to save someone.

Leaving a stuttering Severus behind, Albus left and just before the door was close to closing he could hear Severus shouting:

ALBUS I CERTAINLY WILL NOT CONTACT THOSE GRYFFINDORS

-Harry Potter and the Trials of War-


End file.
